1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the general field of puzzles. More specifically, the invention provides kits and planar puzzle pieces for the assembly of two specific puzzle structures, one capable of fitting inside the other.
2. Description of Related Art
Construction toys and puzzles have been known for centuries. Such toys comprise a plurality of identical or similar shaped objects that fit together to form one or more two- or three-dimensional designs. Most construction toys permit multiple assembly options, whereas most puzzles permit only one or a few potential assemblages. There remains a need for new and challenging puzzle/construction toys.